Your Mistakes
by Yippie Yeey
Summary: ((Twoshoot))/ Tidak ada satupun yang tidak bisa aku lakukan untuk memilikimu. Sekali pun harus berbuat dosa terlebih dulu. WARNING INSIDE! Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt**

 **Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and other chara(s)**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Warning: AU. OOC, Typo(s)**

 **A/N: DLDR!**

 _ **NOTE:**_

" **Hahaha** _ **." : Diucapkan**_

' _ **Hahaha' : Di dalam hati**_

 _ **Italic: Menceritakan masa lalu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ENJOY IT!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twoshoot**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pada momen ini, harusnya aku bahagia. Namun apa yang aku dapat ini tidak lebih dari mimpi buruk yang secuil pun tidak pernah terlintas di benakku,

Sebisa mungkin aku merapikan _bed cover-_ yang entah kenapa bisa berada di lantai- tanpa mengingat kejadian semalam. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan gila, memang. Walaupun aku tidak mencintainya, tubuhku tidak mampu menolak akan sentuhannya. Benar jika jiwaku menolak, tapi ragaku menikmatinya.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, wajah apa yang harus aku pasang jika bertemu dengannya nanti? Dia bahkan tahu aku tidak mencintainya. Dia juga tahu bahwa aku masih mencintai kekasih yang secara paksa berakhir hanya karena ulahnya.

Namun pagi ini aku selamat, orang itu sudah berangkat kerja sekitar 2 jam yang lalu berarti sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.

Bolehkah aku mengumpat? Sekarang semua tubuhku terasa sakit.

Mungkin mandi adalah hal yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Tidak boleh ada jejak yang tertinggal. Semua harus hilang dan kembali suci walau kutahu itu mustahil. Setelah selesai, aku masuk ke dapur. Mencoba memasak dengan bahan, barang dan suasana baru yang sangat berbeda dari rumahku dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Di rumah ini semuanya lengkap, bahkan banyak peralatan yang tidak kuketahui fungsinya. Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat berada di sini bukan atas dasar kemauanku.

Hari ini, aku tidak melakukan hal lain selain tidur, memasak, makan, minum, dan menonton televisi. Hingga tak sadar pria itu kembali datang. Ia duduk di sebelahku dengan keadaan yang sudah bersih dan wangi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Lirikanku terlihat mencekik sepertinya hingga dia tak mau menatapku lagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, seketika aku langsung menangkap tangannya yang akan beranjak pergi. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan, "Apanya?"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuatku menjadi istrimu secara paksa. Bahkan kau dengan sengaja mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Apa kau ini psikopat, _ehi_?!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Kau bahkan mengerti sebutan itu. Terima kasih sudah menamaiku dengan baik."

 _Heh,_ dia mengejekku.

"Katakan, apa maumu?! Kau tahu aku bukan barang yang bisa kau beli dengan uang!"

"Nyatanya, sekarang kau ada di sini."

Emosiku terpancing, "Aku tidak akan ada di sini kalau kau tidak mengancam kedua orang tuaku. Sepersen pun aku tidak akan sudi menerima uangmu jika bukan karena itu!"

" _Ck,_ jangan membuatku tertawa. Orang tuamu dengan sukarela merelakan gadisnya."

"Mereka terpaksa karena kau mengancam mereka dengan uangmu. Kau tahu? Uangmu itu membuatku sulit."

"Tidak untukku, nona. Mereka adalah sahabatku. Jadi jangan rendahkan mereka. Bagaimana pun, derajat mereka lebih tinggi darimu. Aku pergi."

Tatapanku kosong. Aku memandanginya jengkel. Ucapan sarkastiknya sukses nembuatku tidak berkutik. Memang benar, uang adalah segalanya di dunia. Semuanya dapat kau dapat hanya dengan uang. Aku mengakuinya karena aku adalah korban nyatanya di sini.

Tuhan, aku ingin mati saja dari pada harus hidup dengan pria sebrengsek dia.

...

Terik matahari secara paksa membuatku harus membuka mata. Kudapati tv baru yang besarnya tidak ketulungan sedang mengamatiku dari ujung sana. Rupanya, aku ketiduran di tempat ini.

"Kepalaku pusing," keluhku sambil memegang pelipisku yang terasa cenat-cenut. Kakiku melangkah mendekati dispenser untuk mengambil air minum. Kuteguk air itu sambil membayangkan menelan pria-yang notabene adalah suamiku- hidup-hidup seperi air ini.

 _Ahhh._.. Aku lelah dengan permainannya. Tapi jika aku kabur, dia akan membahayakan orang tuaku. Menjengkelkan!

Aku berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju kamar. Hentakkan kakiku walaupun jarak dari sini sampai kamarku lumayan jauh tidak berhenti sedikit pun. Rumah ini bahkan bisa kusebut dengan istana. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika sedang _kebelet_ harus berlarian mencari kamar mandi dengan menyusuri rumah yang seperti tak punya ujung ini.

 _Kriet!_

Aku memasuki kamar dengan tak sabaran seperti biasa. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak mengira orang itu masih pingsan di tempat tidur, Ya, aku mengatainya pingsan karena seharusnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Sekarang dia melewatkan jam kerjanya!

Walaupun masih tidak menerimanya, aku harus membangunkan orang ini karena merasa bertanggung jawab. Mungkin sebagai teman? _Ah_ , bodo amat. Yang penting _dugong_ satu ini harus pergi secepatnya agar aku tidak harus bersamanya seharian.

"Hey, bangun! Kau terlambat kerja."

Dia tidak merespon. Dia pasti sengaja, pikirku.

"Hey-" Saat tanganku menyentuh tangannya, rasa panas menerpa kulitku.

Aku heran, ternyata orang macam dia bisa sakit juga. Ternyata dia benar-benar manusia.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil handuk kecil dan sebaskom air dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan dengan dirinya. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka dan menggeluarkan uap seperti itu, hati nuraniku seperti tergerak untuk membantunya.

Kali ini aku harus melepas egoku. Bayangkan saja jika orang ini pasien biasa seperti di rumah sakit. Begini-begini aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku tidak bekerja karena pihak rumah sakit memberiku cuti pengantin baru. _Huh_ , kalau begini sih aku lebih baik masuk. Tidak diberi libur pun sepertinya aku rela.

Dengan perlahan aku menyibak poninya dan meletakkan kompres itu di atas dahinya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pria di depanku ini bisa dibilang sangat sempurna. Wajahnya tampan, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang wajahnya sering muncul di majalah bahkan berita internasional. Anehnya, aku tidak menyukainya sedikit pun. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dirinya karena apa? Aku tidak minat dengan orang kaya terlebih dirinya yang mengatasnamakan uang atas segalanya.

Uap dari mulutnya semakin menebal saja. Aku melihat jendela, pantas saja dia sakit. Hari ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Salju turun dengan perlahan. Tubuhku tahan dengan dingin tapi orang ini tidak. Setiap tahun saat pertama kali salju turun, dia harus terkena demam terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak semasa SMA dulu.

...

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama salju turun. Di antara 4 musim, aku sangat memfavoritkan musim dingin. Ada banyak hal yang aku sukai pada msum natal ini. Jaket tebal favotitku, gumpalan hujan es, libur musim dingin, jalanan yang dipenuhi warna putih. Aku menyukainya. Namun ada juga yang tidak kusukai saat musim ini, yaitu menunggu bus._

 _Karena musim dingin, bus sering terlambat datang, untuk itu aku membencinya. Saat itu terjadi, aku hanya bisa menunggu sambil menendang-nendang salju yang menumpuk di bawah kakiku._

 _Kulihat sepatu lain di dekat kakiku, lantas mataku mencari tahu siapa yang berada di sampingku. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu cowok populer. Toh, aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, yang ku tahu dia adalah cowok populer nomor wahid di sekolah._

 _Tiba-tiba kurasakan beban berat di bahuku. Kepalaku menengok sedikit. Aku hampir berteriak jika tanganku tidak segera menutup mulutku. Kenapa kepala cowok itu berada di bahuku?!_

 _Tenang, jangan panik. Aku menggeser dudukku menjauhinya._

 _ **Seet**_

 _ **?!**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Greb**_

 _Jantungku serasa mau copot. Untung tanganku dengan cepat menangkap kepalanya, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Melihat wajahnya yang merah kemungkinan dia..._

" _Panas," gumamku._

 _Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pertolongan. Namun,tidak ada satu orang pun di sini. Apa yang bisa diharapkan setelah jam 5 sore lewat di halte bus begini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Tak selang berapa lama bus yang kutunggu datang, sambil memapah lelaki itu aku menaiki bus dan duduk di deretan paling belakang. Untung saja dia masih bisa berjalan sedikit walaupun matanya tidak dapat dibuka. Aku mendudukkannya di sebelahku. Mengatur nafas karena menanggung tubuhnya yang berat itu._

 _Kulihat dia sudah berhasil membuka mata, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku spontan._

" _Um," gumamnya._

" _Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?"_

" _Mungkin."_

 _Aku sampai harus mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya lantaran suaranya yang serak dan pelan._

" _Kalau tidak bisa aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Dan aku akan mengizinkanmu besok. Kau butuh istirahat beberapa hari kedepan," ujarku padanya_

" _Kalau kau mau, silakan. Lagipula, ini sudah rutinitasku setiap tahun. Aku sudah biasa. Mungkin wali kelas juga sudah mengetahuinya."_

 _Karena ucapannya yang pelan dan terdengar tidak jelas, aku mengabaikannya, "Ah, bisa kau beritahu nama dan kelasmu? Bukannya apa-apa, tapi akan sangat repot kalau aku mengizinkan orang tanpa tahu identitasnya."_

 _Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, "Uzumaki Naruto, 1-1."_

" _Baiklah,kalau kau mau balas budi ingat namaku, Hyuuga Hinata, 1-2," ucapku dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil menandakan ucapan yang bersifat guyunan._

 _Ketika sampai rumahnya dari situlah aku tahu kalau dialah anak konglomerat terkaya yang selalu menjadi momok bagiku. Dari sini pula takdir telah mengikat kami secara tidak langsung._

 _-Karena setelahnya, dia selalu mendekatiku dengan cara yang tidak biasa.-_

...

Mengingat masa lalu malah membuat pusingku bertambah.

Setelah memberi obat, aku menyiapkan bubur kesukaannya. Aku mengetahui ini dari ibunya tepat 1 bulan sebelum pernikahan kami. Ibunya itu sangat memanjakan pria yang menurutku tidak lucu ini. Sampai-sampai aku harus diprivat untuk memasakkan bubur wajib saat dia sakit. Dasar orang kaya! Terlalu dimanja.

Kembali ke kamar itu tidak sendiri. Kali ini bersama nampan berisi segelas susu dan semangkuk bubur. Aku senang saat dia sakit, dia menjadi penurut. Sekarang saja dia dengan patuh duduk dengan bersender di sandaran ranjang.

Tanganku menyendok bubur itu dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya, "Kau harus makan," ujarku saat dia masih saja tak membuka mulut.

Seperkian detik dari ucapanku tadi, akhirnya dia membuka mulut.

"Tidak enak."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali membantingnya ke tembok dan mengarunginya kemudian membuangnya ke jurang terdalam. Sudah beruntung aku memasakkan ini untuknya. Tapi responnya sangat menjengkelkan.

Sabar, ini ujian. Orang waras biasanya mengalah.

"Masih enak masakan _Kaa-san_."

Aku mengabaikannya, berharap tidak mendengarnya. Yang penting anak mama satu ini perutnya terisi. Bodo amat kalau nanti dia keracunan. Lagi pula, bubur ini adalah masakan perdanaku setelah sekian lama belajar dari ibunya.

"Jangan mencari masalah setelah kau sakit. Aku sering membantumu sebelum ini. Balas budilah dengan tidak menggangguku," ujarku setelah menyuapkan sendokan terakhir.

Dengan senang hati aku keluar dari kandang macan. Hari ini, aku kepikiran untuk pergi liburan bersama teman-temanku. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi _shoping_. Bukan belanja seperti anak muda yang sering menghabiskan uang. _Eit,_ jangan salah, tahun ini umurku baru 21 tahun. Salahkan pria di kamar itu yang membuatku harus meninggalkan masa mudaku yang berharga. Yah, walaupun dia juga masih muda yang hanya berjarak 1 tahun di atasku.

Pertama aku harus mandi terlebih dulu. Artinya aku harus kembali ke kamar itu. Tidak masalah. Hanya perlu mengabaikannya, mandi, pakai baju, dandan sedikit, selesai.

Hingga saat ini, rencanaku berjalan sempurna. Tidak sampai pria itu menggaet tanganku yang sedang mengambil jam tangan di dekat nakas kecil samping tempa tidur.

"Diam di sini, Hinata," ucapnya dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan dan serak. Seperti hanya segitulah suara yang dapat dikeluarkannya.

Aku tercenung cukup lama, "Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menggangguku. Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Kau tidak boleh membantah perkataan suamimu. Ingat itu!"

"Aku tidak menganggap kita adalah sepasang suami-isteri. Aku hanya menganggap aku adalah penumpang di rumahmu. Kau puas? Aku pergi!"

Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeramku, "Untuk hari ini turuti perintahku."

Mataku memandang tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut tebal yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya. itu pun hanya terlihat matanya saja. Setelah kuperhatikan, keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan. Aku yakin ibunya pasti akan datang dan merawatnya. Jadi untuk apa aku di sini?

"Tidak! Dan tidak akan!" Perkataan mutlakku semoga dapat mengakhiri keadaan ini.

Tapi nyatanya, sekarang aku sudah berada dalam kungkungan tangannya. Ikut berbaring di sebelahnya akibat tarikan tangannya yang ternyata tidak berkurang karena sakit. Hanya kelopak mataku yang bisa begerak saat ini.

"Lepaskan!" berontakku.

"Ini perintah. Orangtuaku sedang berada di Korea."

Ucapannya terdengar seperti keputusasaan. Aku menatap matanya yang balik menatapku. Di sana aku melihat setitik air yang menggenang dan hampir jatuh. _Huh_ , aku tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang sangat mengenaskan. baru kali ini aku menemukan dia yang menangis. Ya, baru kali ini.

"Dengar, Naruto- _san_ , kalau kau berkata 'tolong', aku yakin tidak akan menolakmu. Tapi perkataanmu tadi seperti menganganggapku sebagai pembantumu. Itu membuat harga diriku terluka. Kau harusnya tahu."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku malah meluapkan unek-unekku. Panasnya suhu yang dia keluarkan membuat dadaku sesak dan mataku panas.

"Kau bahkan memaksakan kehendakumu yang memaksaku harus menerimanya. Kau mengambil semua hakku dan memakainya semena-mena. Aku tahu negara ini adalah negara bebas. Tapi kau harus tahu kebebasan itu tidak boleh merugikan orang lain. Tapi kau..."

Isakkan tangis mulai keluar. Sudah cukup lama aku memendamnya. Sudah cukup lama pula aku merasakan kepahitan takdir yang kualami semenjak aku terikat dengannya. Tangisanku cukup menyayat kurasa, karena baru sekarang aku mengeluarkan tangisanku semenjak pernikahan kami seminggu yang lalu yang selalu kutahan.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini? Bukankah banyak wanita cantik yang bahkan lebih baik dariku? Kenapa aku yang kau pilih? Kau tahu aku bukan orang kaya dan wajahku kalah jauh dari sang primadona sekolah. Dan yang sangat kau tahu adalah aku sudah mempunyai kekasih kala itu. Kenapa kau menghancurkannya? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tega melakukannya. _Hikss.."_

Air mata terus saja turun tanpa bisa kutahan. Tanganku yang terjepit dengan tubuhku dan tubuhnya tidak dapat menghapusnya. Aku tidak kuat jika seperti ini. Aku malu menangis di depannya.

Kumohon, berhentilah...

"Uzumaki Hinata," panggilan tegasnya membuatku harus menahan senggukan akibat tangisanku yang terasa berat. Kutatap dia dengan bukti kepedihanku yang semoga bisa menyadarkannya.

"Kumohon, hentikan tangisanmu. Kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dariku."

Dia tidak pandai menghibur, aku sudah tahu itu.

"Boleh aku jawab pertanyaan 'kenapa'mu itu hanya dengan 1 jawaban?" tanyanya dengan raut muka kesakitan.

Kutunggu ucapannya yang selanjutnya sembari menetralkan jantung dan tangisanku. Namun perkataanya membuat jantungku bahkan memompa lebih dan selaput mataku kembali basah.

" _Because i love you."_

Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak. Lagi dan lagi air itu datang lagi. Pertahananku hancur seketika. Aku meringis perih. Aku kasihan padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Karena...

"Kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, Naruto- _san_."

...

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku bersama dengannya. Karena hal itu pula aku dapat lebih mengenalnya. Lambat laun aku pun bisa mengakuinya sebagai suamiku. Kadang, Naruto dapat menjadi suami yang dapat diandalkan saat aku kesusahan, namun jika diriku menolak kemauan pria itu dia bisa jadi orang yang sangat kejam. 2 bulan pula aku merasa seperti tawanan yang dimanjakan.

Pertanyaan timbul di pikiranku, belum lama ini perasaanku padanya tidak menentu. Dulu aku benar-benat tidak menyukai. Tapi sekarang, ketika aku tidak berada di dekatnya ada rasa rindu yang menggelayut. Perlakuan mesra dan intim yang sering dilakukannya padaku sungguh membuatku berdebar-debar, Ada apa ini, apa aku mulai mencintainya?

...

Aku tergesa-gesa menuju toilet. Perutku terasa mual yang teramat sangat. Di samping, suamiku dengan sigap mengurut tengkukku agar muntahku segera keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit mual. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu," ujar Naruto sambil tetap mengurutku.

"Sepertinya aku kebanyakan makan daging sewaktu kita menghadiri reunian," ujarku. Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar setelah mencuci mulutku dengan bersih.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Kau lupa? Isterimu ini juga seorang dokter. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri."

Segera kakiku berjalan dan membuka kotak P3K. Mengambil obat penghilang mual yang semoga saja dapat membantuku.

Hari-hari berikutnya, tidak ada perubahan. Mualku semakin menjadi dan badanku semakin melemah. Naruto yang curiga segera membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Dalam keadaan mual dan pusing aku sampai tidak sempat berpikir.

Dokter mendiagnosis bahwa,

Aku...

Hamil?

Dan aku sebagai dokter dengan bodohnya melupakan ciri-ciri itu?

Pertama kalinya semenjak aku hidup, aku memeluk pria selain ayahku. Pria beruntung itu adalah suami terpaksaku. Bukan teman masa kecilku bukan pula kekasihku yang dulu. Baru saat ini aku bahagia bersamanya. Air mata kebahagianku perlahan datang. Aku bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bersama dengannya.

Suamiku,

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ini twoshoot yaa, yang mau segera update monggo tulis di kolom review. Comment, fav, follow ditunggu ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt**

 **Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and other chara(s)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: AU. OOC, Typo(s)**

 **A/N: DLDR!, Twooshoot**

 ** _NOTE:_**

" **Hahaha** ** _.": Diucapkan_**

' ** _Hahaha': Di dalam hati_**

 ** _Italic: Menceritakan masa lalu_**

 ** _ENJOY IT!_**

*

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _NARUTO POV_**

Tak sengaja kulihat isteriku bersama musuh paling menjengkelkan. Yang membuatku heran. kenapa Hinata masih menemui si sial Sasuke. Dan kenapa juga Sasuke masih mau bertemu dengan Hinata yang sudah menjadi isteri orang yang suaminya tak lain adalah orang yang merebutnya secara paksa.

Sangat mengenaskan sepulang kerja melihat pemandangan memuakkan di restauran dekat rumah. Inginnya hanya memesan makanan di sini karena tahu Hinata dilarang memasak oleh _kaa-san_ akibat dirinya yang tengah hamil tua, namun apa ini? Isteriku berduaan dengan–uhum mantan kekasihnya? Kecemburuanku ternyata sudah mencapai puncak Himalaya.

Baru sampai 3 meja dekat mereka, aku melihat Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata dengan pandangan yang intens. Jarak mereka walau aku mengucek mata sampai berdarah pun tidak terlihat akan merenggang.

Kakiku tak dapat bergerak. Seakan sepatuku terpaku dengan kuat di lantai ubin. Aku tidak salah lihat?

Hyuuga, beraninya kau...

*

 **Normal POV**

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat suamimu banting tulang. Berduaan dengan cecenguk satu ini tanpa sepengetahuanku, iya?!" Suara gertakan sukses menyadarkan mereka dari obrolan yang bisa membuat jiwa seseorang di situ runtuh. Hinata saking terkejutnya memelototinya seperti melihat hantu berparas rupawan.

"Kami hanya istirahat bersama, Naruto. Kau tahu kami bekerja dalam satu rumah sakit," jelas Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu– _teme_! Dan apa-apaan dengan kepalamu yang mendekati isteriku, _heh?"_

"Iste–tunggu dulu, dari mana kau dapatkan isterimu itu? Mencurinya?Bodoh."

" _Well_ , tidak peduli aku mendapatkannya dari mana. Kenyataannya kalian tetap bermain di belakangku. Sekarang aku jadi ragu anak ini adalah anak dariku," ucap Naruto menunjuk perut Hinata yang sudah membesar.

Wajahnya dingin, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Hinata bahkan terlalu kalut dengan suasana ini.

"Sayang kepintaranmu tak berlaku pada emosimu. Luangkan telingamu itu untuk mendengar penjelasan, _baka!_ " Sasuke ikut berdiri karena tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut.

" _Eoh,_ buat apa? _Toh_ , sekarang sudah jelas." Naruto mengamati isteri–mungkin akan menjadi mantan– yang berada di sebelahnya.

" _Hey, bitch_!" Kepala Hinata dipaksa menatap raut wajah kemarahan itu

"Ternyata usahaku hanya kau balas dengan ini. Bodohnya aku terus bersabar untukmu yang akhirnya hanya kau anggap sebagai bentuk hadiah belaka. Ternyata kau–ikut aku!" Tarikan kuat di tangan Hinata memancing perhatian semua orang di sana. Rengekan dan ringisan yang di keluarkan wanita itu bahkan tidak diindahkan oleh pria di depannya.

"Aku belum selesai kerja! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sasuke berusaha mengambil tangan Hinata sebelah kiri namun dengan sengaja tangan itu ditarik sang empunya. Dengan membaca mimik muka wanita itu yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya, ia tahu ekspresi itu menandakan 'Tolong jangan persulit keadaan ini.'

"Hinata, semoga kau bisa menyadarkan otak udang pria itu," gumam Sasuke penuh harap.

*

 **Hinata POV**

 _BRAAK_

Bantingan itu cukup keras.

"KAU!" Bentak Naruto di depan wajahku. Saat ini kamar yang biasanya dingin akibat AC malah terasa sangat panas. Pria di depanku ini sudah sangat terbakar cemburu.

"Kau harus dengar penje-"

"Tidak usah beri aku penjelasan. Mataku tidak pernah berkhianat seperti dirimu."

Naruto mengambil tali yang berada di dalam lemari. Dari sini, bibirku bergetar. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dalam keadaan ini, aku merasa ketakutan dan tidak bisa berfikir.

"Saatnya mencari tahu kebenarannya, sayang," ujarnya dengan senyum culas yang mengerikan. Wajahnya terlihat bengis diliputi aura gelap di sekitarnya. Keadaanku terjepit sekarang. Aku terkurung di antara pojokan dinding kamar. Dia terlihat berbeda. Kesadarannya sudah hilang.

Naruto mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Tentu aku tidak diam saja. Aku khawatir akan bayi yang tengah kukandung. Aku menjejak perutnya yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan tepat dipipiku. Sungguh, hanya ketakutan yang sekarang kurasakan.

"Diamlah, nanti anak itu tidak dapat hiburan jika kau seperti ini."

Sepertinya, Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kewarasaannya. Apa begini tingkahnya saat cemburu? Apa begini kelakuaannya saat dia marah? Apa ini bentuk lain dari sakit jiwa?

Sungguh, yang ada diingatanku hanya dia yang bersikap dingin dan selalu mengacuhkanku ketika dia marah. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku dia akan berubah menjadi monster tak berperasaan seperti makhluk di depanku ini.

"Jangan Naruto- _kun!_ Aku sedang mengandung!" teriakku ketika dia mempersiapkan lakban. Bulu kudukku berdiri melihat tatapan tajamnya yang dapat membelahmu seperti daging cincang.

"Ibumu ini sangat berisik ya, eh tapi kau ini anak siapa? Em, lupakan. Aku akan memberikan pertunjukan sebagai salam perpisahan kita." Tawanya itu persis film psikopat yang pernah kutonton. Dengan sangat cepat dia membungkamku dengan lakban yang tadi dipegangnya.

Aku menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri. Tangisanku sungguh tak bisa kutahan. Bahkan lebih parah dari yang selama ini aku lakukan. Air bening dari mataku tak mau berhenti. Aku ketakutan.

" _Are?_ Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Bahkan ini belum dimulai."

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil. Rumah ini besar, halamannya luas dan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Sia-sia aku berteriak karena tidak akan ada yang tahu.

 **BUGH**

" _AKKHHH!"_ Aku berteriak kesakitan ssat perutku dengan kerasnya menabrak lantai.

Dia sudah gila!

Tidak sampai situ saja, dengan bringasnya dia membuka bajuku dan menyayat perutku dengan tidak berperasaan. Aku berteriak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Walaupun tidak dapat didengar olehnya.

Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Darah juga mengalir di sepanjang perutku. Dinginnya angin dan bekas luka rasanya aku tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang.

 _Naruto-kun..._

 **Bugh**

Dia menendang punggungku sampai aku tengkurap. Dan wajahku membentur ujung dinding yang menyebabkan luka dekat bibir

 _Ternyata benar..._

 _AAKKHH!_

Darah semakin menambah kuantitasnya di daerah perutku dan menjalar ke lantai putih kamar kami.

 _Kau adalah manusia terkejam yang selama ini kutemui_

 **Ugh!**

Cairan merah keluar dari mulutku. Keadaanku sekarang babak belur olehnya. Setelah mendapat kesadaranku yang sempat hilang, Aku menyadari sesuatu...

 _Tapi..._

Dia menatapku dengan senyuman miring yang seakan-akan menandakan kematian akan...

"BAYIKU!"

 ** _TIDAAAK_**

Aku berusaha melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga. Biarlah tanganku terluka, aku pun juga tidak peduli tanganku akan remuk, asalkan bayiku tetap selamat, itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Kakinya terus menendangi bagian atas tanganku yang sedang melindungi perutku. Darah sudah menggenangi lantai dan merembes ke baju yang kupakai. Tidak luput alas sepatu Naruto yang berwarna merah bertambah merah.

'Tolong hentikan ini! hiks...'

'Kalau begini, bayiku akan...'

'MATI!'

 _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

 _Sadarlah!_

*

 **Naruto POV**

 _DEG_

Aku seperti terbangun dari tidur yang panjang. Ketika itu pandanganku pudar, namun setelah aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku memilih mati saja.

Melihat isteriku babak belur dengan kesadaran kurang dari 20% membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Terlebih bayi itu, astaga!

Aku segera melepas lakban dan ikatan yang menjelit isteriku, Sialan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan bodoh! Kau melukai isterimu juga bayinya.

Aku tidak berkata apa pun. Dadaku sesak, oksigen tidak bisa memenuhi paru-paruku. Nafasku terdengar pendek. Tuhan, hukumlah aku. Namun, selamatkan orang yang kusayangi. Kumohon!

Lekas aku membopong isteriku yang dipenuhi oleh darah karena ulahku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat aku membawanya ke dalam mobil dan melaju tidak peduli dengan kendaraan yang lain.

Tolong, tetaplah sadar, Hinata.

*

Dalam balutan baju hijaunya, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang membiru, dan banyak bekas luka di wajahnya tidak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya. Aku terdiam dalam tangisan.

Maafkan aku, hanya itu yang selalu kulantunkan di dekat telinganya. Otakku serasa beku menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kau sudah melihat anakmu?" tanya seorang pria di belakangku. Aku menoleh dengan lemas,

"Akan kulihat nanti. Setelah isteriku sadar."

"Sampai saat ini kau masih saja bodoh. Hinata akan sedih jika kau tidak mau melihat anak kalian! Ini sudah 3 hari, kau tahu itu."

" _Urusai_."

" _Ck_ , dokter akan memeriksa Hinata. Lebih baik kau melihat bayimu. Dasar keras kepala! Jika Hinata sadar, aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau tidak ingin bayinya. Dan dengan senang hati dia akan menyodorkan surat cerai padamu!"

Aku tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke. Yah, tidak ada salahnya aku melihat anak itu. memastikan juga siapakah ay–

"Kalau kau masih mengira anak itu adalah bayiku artinya kebodohanmu bertambah 10x lipat," ujar Sasuke gamblang. Aku memberinya tatapan kematian.

Aku bertukar dengan dokter untuk berada di ruang Hinata.

Sampai di ruang bayi, hatiku membuncah. Terlebih ketika melihat bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Mungil sekali.

"Akibat ulahmu, bayi ini lahir prematur. Harusnya dia lahir 3 minggu lagi. Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu." Sasuke mulai menceramahiku.

"Aku tahu aku salah," ucapku mengakuinya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Aku merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Untung bayi laki-lakiku kuat jadi dia dapat bertahan, tapi ibunya–

"Hey."

Aku menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Kau bodoh."

Ingin marah tapi benar adanya, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Ternyata bayi ini adalah bayiku,"

"Kubilang juga apa, _aish_ kau ini."

"Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata bayi ini tampan jadi sudah pasti ada darahku di sana. Kalau darimu mungkin tidak."

"Apa kau bilang!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya

"Hahaha. " Aku tertawa

"Dasar bodoh," sudut bibir Sasuke naik seperkian senti.

Lalu, kami berdua tertawa seperti orang gila.

*

Tepat setelah hari ke-5, mata yang selalu kutunggu akhirnya menampakkan korneanya. Aku bersyukur bukan main. Bahkan senyumanku mengambang lebar.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

Kulihat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bayiku?" Tangan yang sekarang hanya tulang berbalut kulit meraba bagian perut. Air mata terlihat sudah mulai runtuh.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Dia aman di ruang bayi."

Sudah cukup sering aku melihatnya menangis, tapi yang satu ini dapat menular terhadapku,

"Syukurlah..."

Hening

Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya aku berujar maaf padanya sekarang. Dan lagi, Sasuke akan menggeplakku kalau tahu aku tidak memohon ampun pada mantan kekasihnya. Tapi, aku bingung. Jarang sekali aku meminta maaf pada orang lain, yang ada orang-orang yang meminta maaf padaku walaupun sebetulnya yang salah bukanlah mereka.

Oh, _damn_. Apa ini efek karena mulutku yang sering mengumpat?

Aku berupaya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kuingat selalu perkataan _tou-san_ yang sering ia gembor-gemborkan saat aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu

" _Pria tidak pantang mundur!"_

Pada akhirnya aku akan melepas keegoisanku. Lagi pula aku sudah belajar cara meminta maaf yang baik dan benar pada Sasuke. Hm, itu parah, keberuntunganku hancur sudah. Lupakan, aku akan memulai.

"Hinata," panggilku dalam keadaan cemas dan gugup. Dia menoleh sedikit –mungkin 25, bisa kusebut dengan awalan yang bagus, kurasa.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi." Tangannya yang masih dingin kugenggam dengan pelan takut kalau terlalu keras akan menyakitinya.

"Aku sangat menyesal, sangat. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itulah kepribadian gandaku muncul karena melihatmu bersama Sasuke waktu itu. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku pengidap bipolar. Kepribadianku satu itu memang benar seperti psikopat, karena itu aku tidak pernah marah jika kau mengataiku seperti itu,"

Hinata mengamatiku dengan tangisan, "Maaf aku selalu membuat hidupmu tidak bahagia, maaf aku selalu mengekangmu, maaf aku tidak bisa membuatmu senang, maaf selalu membuatmu terluka dan menangis, maaf aku belum bisa menjadi suamimu yang selalu bisa diandalkan, maaf-" ucapanku terputus karena saat ini Hinata menutup jalur suaraku dengan bibirnya. Kurasakan air hangat yang mengalir di dekat pipiku.

"A-aku memaafkanmu, Naruto- _kun_. Walaupun dulu aku menganggapmu sebagai jala hitam yang mengganggu. Ternyata aku sadar, kau itu seperti api, kadang menghangatkan kadang melukai. Tapi aku suka. Aku selalu merasa kau adalah musim panas dan aku adalah musim dingin. kita memang tidak cocok tapi saling melengkapi. Hikss... Aku bersyukur kau cepat sadar waktu itu."

"Um," Kudekatkan kepalaku mengenai dahinya, "Aku seperti mendengar teriakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Tolong katakan itu, Hinata. Walaupun hanya sekali ini."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak perlu memintanya, bahkan aku bisa mengatakannya pagi, siang, malam, setiap hari, bulan, tahun, setiap musim gugur, musim panas, musim semi, dan musim dingin bahwa aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ada emosi yang meluap di antara kami, apalagi dengan ditambah kedatangan makhluk kecil yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan Hinata. "Siapa namanya?"

"Aku menginginkan kau yang memberinya nama."

"Bagaimana kalau... Ummm... Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto?"

Aku tersenyum tulus sambil mendekap kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi, "Apa pun maumu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Kami berpelukan dengan sangat damai. Terlukis wajah yang permai. Setelah lama bala selalu bersemai. Aku bersyukur, setelah ini kebahagiaan akan masuk dengan ramai.

Terima kasih, isteriku, kau akhirnya dapat menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Suami gilamu ini akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit hanya untukmu.

Dan kau jagoan kecil, terima kasih sudah lahir di antara kami. Maafkan ayahmu ini yang meragukan keberadaanmu.

SELAMAT LAHIR KEMBALI

 ** _THE END_**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih kepada para pembaca, review, fav, foll cerita ini. Saya sangat terharu T_T Saya sangat bersyukur sekali ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini. Terima kasih atas apresiasi dan penyemangatnya.**

 **Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan maaf karena update yang mungkin terlalu lama. Saya berusaha untuk lebih cepat tapi naas, try out, ujian, sakit, menyerang saya :'v**

 **Saya senang ada yang mengkoreksi kesalahan saya. Karena setelahnya, saya jadi berfikir, iya ya Hinata terlalu cepat jadi dokter. Saya jadi merasa bersalah pada readers. Tapi karena ini, saya jadi tahu letak kesalahan dalam cerita. Mungkin karena khayalan dan kelogisan otak saya tidak seimbang jadi seperti itu. hehe. Karena alur juga sudah saya buat, saya tidak bisa menggantinya :( Dan terima kasih untuk pengoreksi,** ** _Logika Cerita_** ( **B** **anyak sekali yang review dengan nama 'guest', saya jadi bingung)**

 **Dan untuk persoalan kritikan dan pindah wattpad, review para pembaca tidak pernah saya jadikan kritikan, malah saya jadikan motivasi untuk memperbaiki diri. Saya punya akun wattpad jadi tidak perlu pindah kan? Hehe. Yang katanya wattpad penuh dengan apresiasi nyatanya tidak. Saya anak baru di wattpad. Karena itu juga sangat susah menyesuaikan diri di sana. Karena wattpad dilihat dari banyaknya followers pada cerita dan authornya. Jadi lumayan susah untuk pendatang baru semacam saya. Ada senioritas di sana. Tapi saya menghargai itu. Gomen, curcol..**.

 **Maaf cuap-cuap yang terlalu panjang, saya berharap readers menulis perasaan setelah membaca part akhir dari cerita ini. Oh iya, yang berharap adanya sequel boleh juga :D**

Arigatou, see you!


End file.
